


Crashing trough realms.

by GoldenAntlers



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAntlers/pseuds/GoldenAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fear that Doctor felt on Midnight, he decides to take his mind of things and teach his companion how to pilot the TARDIS. But we all know that letting Donna touch his beloved machine can't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing trough realms.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this story for a while, but when I started writing I lost energy and kept going - that's why it isn't one of my best stories but perhaps someone will enjoy it.  
> Forgive me possible language mistakes - English isn't my first language.  
> Hope you'll enjoy! x

When Loki was younger he'd go to the coppice, in a far end of his father's gardens. It was very quiet, for as even sounds of guards couldn't reach him there. He would sit there for hours, observing the sky and how shadows of trees on the ground changed slowly. He truly loved it there - it was nice to run away from Thor's excess once in a while and enjoy the company of wind tingling leaves and his hair. Boy could read his favourite books there in peace, and later, practice magic without anyone's prying eyes.  
He was a teenager, when he came to rest in the shadows of one warm day. His emerald eyes bounced through the space around him and he sighed deeply. Asgardian just came back from the hunt, with his brother and his friends, which was not type of adventures he enjoyed much. It wasn't long that he started practicing magic, under his mother eyes, and he was tired of having to keep it a secret from Thor. His consciousness slowly drifted away, his mind was losing hold of reality. Sudden noise woke him up. It sounded like the beast that's been dying only few hour, and out of nowhere, between the trees so close to him, materialised a big blue box.  
Loki stood up, as two strange people run out of it, followed by grey smoke and angry metallic noises.   
"...and you pressed it! I told you not to press it! And you pressed it!" Man with crazy hair was yelling at a woman standing next to him, trying to look through open door.  
"Oi! You said that I can try to pilot that bloody thing on my own!"  
Couple yelled at each other for a few more minutes before Loki made few brave steps towards them.  
"Excuse me?" boy said gently, leaning against a tree, "but who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"Well..." man run his hand through his hair looking around "where are we exactly?"  
"I am the one asking questions. And I should get guards to arrest you." Loki raised his eyebrow. Of course he wasn't going to call guards - he was far too interested in how did they get into All Father's gardens rather than who they were.  
"Is he human?" female asked quietly.  
"Human? I suppose you could say that. Although looking at your flimsy postures I do believe you're referring to Midgardians."  
"Did you just..." Man walked toward him and he could notice his eyes widening in shock. "But... What... I mean... What..." He looked at woman and whispered "Midgardians... No. No! It can't be!" He ruffled his hair for a while turning between Loki and slightly scared woman, whom hair were getting more red as smoke stopped getting out of the box. "Wait, then you are-" he pointed his finger at boy.  
"I am Loki, son of Odin." Pride glowed from each word as Asgardian straightened his posture.  
"No way" man repeated this phrase few times before smiling and walking toward Loki. "I'm the Doctor and this is Donna" his brown eyes sparkled as they shook hands.  
Loki quickly parted their palms and walked past him to Donna. He took her small hand into his and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Woman blushed and boy turned toward Doctor. "Yet I still haven't received an answer. Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I'm the Doctor and this is Donna." Man squinted.  
"Yes, but where are you from? Not from here, I can sense that, Midgard then? But how did you reached our realm? And how did you bring this box into the gardens unnoticed?"  
"We crashed. Through... the realmes." Doctor run his hand through his hair once more. "Well, it's Donna fault. But you didn't call the guards, so... is there a chance you won't? We'll just fix... the box and we'll get out of here!"  
Loki slowly eyed him from head to toe and nodded. "You don't seem like a threat. But one wrong move and I will have to make you shorter by your heads."  
"Oi, don't you talk to me like that boy-"  
"No, Donna, no." Man slowly shook his head looking at woman and smiled at Asgardian. "Seems fair. But just in case... warn before beheading us, okay? I want to think of my last words."  
Loki chuckled and nodded. He knew that what he was doing wasn't wise, and that those two had to own a very powerful magic to be there, but he was too interested in their strangeness to be bothered by that. Thor made mistakes all the time, he could afford one.   
Doctor run inside the box, but before woman reached the door, he got out, fiercely said "don't", went back inside and locked the door behind him.  
"Maybe you would like to rest with me?" Boy said pointing to few pillows laying by the tree where he's been sleeping. "It is not as comfortable as the chambers in castle, but you must understand that I cannot lead you there."  
"Pillows will do" Donna laughed and they both sat, listening to muffled sounds from inside the box.  
Loki discreetly observed woman not believing his eyes. He and Thor rarely got a chance to travel to different spheres, and when All-Father got visitors, they only welcomed them and get out of their sight (Frigg often told them that their passion for dalliance could end badly for foreigners and then he would laugh with his brothers at ideas of what could go wrong).  
"I know that you're observing us but you don't have to be so obvious, mate."  
"Forgive me, lady. I don't often have a chance to meet people from other realms."  
"That's okay." Woman sighed. "So, what do you do around here? Beside sitting and looking at the sky" she laughed.  
"Well, that depends on what is planned for me for that day. Usually I learn with my Mother, or train with my brother. If we are not helping Father to prepare for travels or hunts, I come here to read."  
"Sounds a bit boring." Donna raised her eyebrow at him. "You don't do anything else? You know, for fun?"  
Loki chuckled. "I read for fun," he answered after a moment "there's not much a prince can do without angering All-Father."  
"A prince?" Donna asked as astonishment crawled into her eyes.  
"Well, yes." How can she not know that? "What does the word mate mean?" he asked.  
Woman shook her thoughts off.  
"A guy."  
"Is it an offensive way of saying "guy" then? Or can it be used in a friendly way too?"  
Donna was surprised at his lack of knowledge and soon later they were talking about differences in their dialects. Loki found himself very fond of this strange woman. In few ways she reminded him of Lady Sif. His thoughts were cut off by the Doctor, now wearing glasses, almost falling out of the box. He was holding some shining objects in his hands and a long wire that didn't end even as he sat next to them.  
"So, you know how to fix this?" Donna asked as man started toying with stuff he brought.  
"Oh, yeah, I just change the direction of-"  
"I don't care how, just get us out of here!"  
Doctor replied with deadly stare and Loki observed fascinated as he get out a silver stick with some blue crystal out of his pocket and pointed it at the wire (now stuck in a little box with some buttons). The crystal suddenly light up and started creating strange buzz.  
"What is this instrument?" dark-haired boy breathed out bewitched.  
"Oh, it's a screw-driver. It's sonic!" Doctor smiled.  
Loki frowned. "But it's magical! How are you in possession of such thing? Midgardians are not that advanced!"  
"Oi, princess, we're pretty advanced!"  
"No, Donna," man took his glasses off, "we fell out of the Time Vortex not long after Earth was created. You're like ants to them. Well, ants with fire now, I suppose. Anyway," he turned to Loki "it's not magical. You don't have to worry. It's just a screw-driver."  
"Time Vortex?" Asgardian gasped.  
"Well... I'm not Midgardian," Doctor said shrugging and took some time before continuing "I'm from Gallifrey."  
"Gallifrey?" Boy stood up and walked around the coppice. "I've read about you. In my Mother's diaries. I didn't believe you were real. You possess so much power!" he stopped suddenly. "So this box... it's the machine she said one of you arrived here? The one that gives you ability to travel through time and space?" Asgardian sat down again, glowing with excitement.  
"Well, it's a machine, one of them. I borrowed it." Man replied.  
"Oh, could you tell me some stories? You must have seen so much, it's in your eyes! Please, tell me about other lands." Loki was on his knees, too chuffed to think about how inappropriate this position was.  
Doctor laughed and started to paint pictures of different planets. Loki sighed at the visions of golden oceans, men made of silver or glass houses. The images of burning suns and growing mountains made him starve for adventures and travels more than ever before. Realisation of amount of things he had yet to learn overtook him ecstatically and he was happy, happy for the future that was to come.  
" ...and another war ended. Funny what a wrong translation can do, isn't it? Anyway the planets were safe and the green- oh!" Man cut his speech of as his screw-driver stopped making it's weird sound. "It's done! We can go back! Wait here, Donna!" and he run into the TARDIS.  
Loki stayed with red-haired woman waiting for the Doctor. Boy wished repairing the damage would take traveller more time so he could hear more stories. He stood up unhappily, offered Donna a hand and together they walked to the machine. Doctor left the door ajar and he looked inside, feeling his heart skipping a beat. It was truly magical, he could feel the energy beaming from the console, standing in the middle of enormous room, which shouldn't be able to exist in such small box. He sighed in awe as man danced around, pulling different switches and pushing buttons, every his movement accompanied with a miscellaneous sounds. But Doctor finished his gambol and get out to them.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you," man said. "But we have to rush or a star will blow out for no reason."  
Loki nodded. "Of course. It was a pleasure to... host you here. But... will you ever come back?"  
Doctor sighed and even though he was slightly taller than Asgardian he looked as if he shrink. "I don't know, really. Travelling like that is very dangerous, entering pocket universes is a hard thing for TARDIS."  
"Of course" boy sighed.  
"Doctor... couldn't we take Loki with us? Not for long, but come on, there's enough room-"  
"I'm sorry, Donna, but no." Man put his glasses on, as if to only occupy his hands with something. "The gate-keeper - that's how you call him? - would notice in a second that he's not here and all Hell would break lose. But I can promise that I'll try to visit you again, maybe I'll find a way for a safer travel."  
"Well, I do hope you'll keep your word, Doctor." Loki smiled. "Goodbye for now."  
Man laughed, nodded and walked inside the box. Asgardian turned to Donna.  
"It was truly an honour to meet someone like you, Donna" Loki put on his most charming smile. "I do hope I'll get a chance to see you again. As for now bright fire will be my only reminder of you."  
Donna blushed and boy decided to try something he'd never done before. He imagined a golden necklace with a emerald stone, the same that his mother received from one of elves - and then, using his magic, he created it out of thin air. Woman gasped when blue smoke vanished showing the piece of jewellery.  
"I do hope you'll like it" he said giving it to her. "Farewell, my lady."  
"Thank you" Donna smiled. "Goodbye."  
She walked into TARDIS and soon later, making loud noise, the box was gone.

Loki often thought of this meeting, sometimes worrying that he only dreamed it. Years passed and the Doctor never came back.  
But one day, when he came back from the hunt, one of guards gave him a blue envelope saying that it was given to him by a man wearing a red hat. Guard said that there was a red-haired woman with him and a blond haired man, but the description didn't fit his Doctor so he lost hope again - or at least until he read the letter.

Hello Loki!  
it's me, the Doctor! the other one. I mean, the same, but my face is different.  
sorry I couldn't meet you but you were out and the sun we were feeding off was already close to erupting. also your guards are really rude and they wanted to kill us. well that happens quite often actually.  
I came here with Amy and Rory. Donna couldn't. you'd love Amy though! she has red hair too!  
anyway, we have to go, I think the guards are coming!  
till one day - Doctor  
PS. Amy sends kisses.

Loki had this letter with him everywhere he'd go. He had it with him when he went with Thor to Jutenhaim, he had it with him when he sat on throne and he had it when he fell into the void.  
And right now he was standing at the top of Stark Tower, and the faint memory of Donna's hair came to him from the darkness that's been surrounding his mind for the past few months. He watched as city turned into dust and the only thought his mind screamed, while he's been held by Thor was whether she and the Doctor were safe.  
He turned his gaze on Thor and darkness took over once again.


End file.
